


Comforting Touch

by LittleRedTea



Series: Chasing the Seven Stars (YBDW 2021) [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Trust, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: There's only a few people they trusted with their bare bodies(Day 2 of Yamcha/Bulma Drabble Week 2021)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Chasing the Seven Stars (YBDW 2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Comforting Touch

**Day 2 – Comforting Touch**

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Yamcha grunted out as the two of them slowly limped through the Capsule house.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Bulma practically huffed, guiding him towards the bathroom. “You beat up those creatures pretty good, and we still got the five-star ball, didn’t we?”

It was something to be proud of, really. Bulma certainly was. They had begun their search for the Dragon Balls only two days earlier, and their current total was four balls. At this rate, they would be back at Capsule Corp. before they knew it.

The first three had been easy to retrieve. The fourth, however, had been guarded by some weird dinosaur-like creatures. Yamcha had fought them off and got the five-star ball, but it didn’t come without a price. And by ‘price’, I mean his body was littered with bloodied gashes and left his entire being sore. He had been through worse, but it still forced him to walk with a limp.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Bulma released her grip on him and headed to the tub, while Yamcha steadied himself against the sink. The bluenette worked to fill the tub with warm water, and turned back to Yamcha. “Alright, let’s do this,” she said.

For the first time since fighting those creatures, a look of surprise crossed Yamcha’s face. “Y-You’re going to stay in here with me?” he asked.

“Well, duh,” Bulma said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m helping you out, dummy.”

Yamcha had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at that. Despite the burning ache of his muscles, he slowly but surely removed his dirty and bloodstained clothes. As soon as he finished stripping, it became obvious how much damage that fight left. Scratches and bitemarks littered his entire being, with some of them still dripping blood, and his skin was covered in bruises and dirt.

“Alright, get in the tub,” Bulma practically ordered, shutting off the water once said tub was nearly full. Yamcha bit his lip but silently obeyed, climbing in and settling down. He winced as the warm water stung his wounds, and it must’ve shown in his facial features as Bulma asked, “Is it that bad?”

“No, it’s fine,” Yamcha said quietly. He looked up as Bulma grabbed a washcloth from the counter and walked over to him. “I can wash my own wounds, y’know.”

“Oh, hush up,” Bulma hissed. She dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out a bit. “Now hold still.”

She reached over and gently ran the washcloth over the scratches on his shoulder, wiping away the blood and dirt that the water hadn’t reached. Yamcha grit his teeth, but didn’t flinch away. He glanced up as she dipped the cloth into the water again, and noticed something on her arm for the first time.

“You got hit?” His dark eyes widened as they found the deep red scratches.

Bulma refused to meet his gaze. “It’s nothing,” she said quickly. “It’s—”

She was cut off when Yamcha reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, and half-regretted it as she met his eyes. Dammit, he was giving her _that look_ again, concern practically burning in his dark orbs.

What happened next was a bit of a warm blur. But before Bulma knew it, she was lowering her bare form into the warm water next to him, allowing him to scrub the few wounds that she had gotten from the crossfire. Neither of them spoke throughout the whole cleaning process, but they didn’t have to.

If it were anyone else, Yamcha would’ve flinched away. Bulma would’ve screamed that they were a pervert. Neither would’ve let anyone else near them.

But with each other, they could just relax and let their guards down.

As soon as they were cleaned up, Bulma drained the filthy water as Yamcha placed a towel over her shoulders. Just as the ex-bandit was grabbing a towel off the rack for himself, Bulma wrapped her arms around him, pressing her front against his backside, making him freeze in his actions.

“You’re an idiot,” Bulma said quietly.

Yamcha couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. “Maybe,” he chuckled out. “But that would make me _your_ idiot.” And Bulma couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
